Never Too Young to Die
by TwistedFate108
Summary: Riku doesn't know what to think about the wild boy he met in the park. But he cant think about it for long. Because his father is abusive and doesn't like the fact riku is gay. But being the rebel Riku is he won't stop striving for the boy. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Never Too Young To Die Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING YOU PRICKS! So enjoy!

AN: ok nobody reads these so I'm putting them at the bottom!

The park was a landscape of oranges, reds, and the occasional brown of upcoming Autumn. The silver haired boy on the park bench on top the hill was silently admiring the worlds beauty. The wind teasingly ruffling through his hair. There was no other people at the park except the teen. He would have to head back home soon. But for now he wanted to see what he came for. The sunrise. It was the most beautiful thing on Destiny Islands in his opinion.

The sun was slowly making it's decent through the sky. A light breeze swept through the small valley below. A doe was quietly grazing on the edge of the valley in the woods.

Riku took a deep breath, breathing in the scents of the morning air. "It's so peaceful when you get away for awhile." He muttered closing his eyes. Hearing the birds chirp gleefully greeting the morning air put a small smile on his face. He was also happy that it was a great blue cloudless day. Just sun and fun the parents would say. Leaning his head back he slowly opened his eyes. Just to be met by startling blue. "Ah!" What the hell!" he exclaimed eyes widening. He sat up and whipped his head around. Seeing a very scrawny little brunette boy standing there with confusion in his blue eyes.

Suddenly the brunette boy bolted. Leaving the older teen sitting on the bench dumbfounded. He watched the scrawny boy scamper to the woods. Wait was that a wolf he saw at the edge of the thick forest? No probably a deer. Oh well. He glanced at the black watch on his pale wrist. "I better go…" he muttered still confused and a little angry from the boy breaking his peace of mind.

Standing up he looked toward the place the boy had run into the woods. Then turned and started walking down the hill toward the sidewalk leading out of the park. All the while thinking about the wild boy who had caught his interest.

AN: Plz review cuz I absolutely want to continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Too Young to Die Chap 2:

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Riku quietly closed the door behind him as he crept up the stairs to his room. Once he looked up and down the hall assuming the coast clear he bolted to his room. Hopping on the bed and slowing his breath just in time for his father to poke his head in suspiciously.

As soon as the door clicked shut Riku cracked one eye open and sighed in relief. He wasn't exactly aloud to be out that early unless he had work or school. "Damn curfew." he muttered getting up and heading into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. He took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and ran his fingers through his hair looking in the mirror.

"God I'm getting skinny." he said looking at his body. Reaching under the sink toward the small basket he kept his "makeup" as his friends called it. He pulled out the eyeliner and mascara he always wore. Yes he was emo deal with it, it wasn't his fault he didn't belong.

People would see him and almost immediately put him in the "doesn't belong" category. So that's what he always assumed. And it stayed that way. Even his parents didn't want him. He was just some stupid, brainless, rebel to them so they never gave him the time of day. Except when his father Xemnas would get drunk and beat him. Sometimes even raped the poor teen.

He felt helpless and wanted his calls for help to be answered. He always kept his hope alive. No matter how hard his father beat him. Then his thoughts suddenly went back to the mysterious wild boy. He felt something…. desperation? Curiosity? Maybe even….want? "I've got to figure this out" "I have to see him." he said to himself. He quickly put on the "makeup" and went to his closet and picked out a black Slip Knot shirt with a gray hoodie that had pink stripes and black skulls on it with black skinny jeans. Slipping on his favorite black converse he carefully crept back downstairs.

Pulling the hood up over his head he opened the door and scampered into the cool morning air heading toward the park bench on the hill. And toward the boy who he just couldn't get out of his head.

AN: Review? Plz? No reveiws then no chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Never Too Young to Die Chap 3:

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING NADA!

Riku silently walked down the sidewalk while the rest of the island slowly started to wake up to the morning sun streaming into their windows. He was nearing the park's entrance. His thoughts were still on the brunette boy. He couldn't figure out why he was so entranced by the mere encounter that barely gave him answers to his emotions.

He looked up from the ground and his thoughts to see if anybody saw him. Seeing none other than himself he quickly darted through the gated entrance of the park. Taking refuge under a bush while a couple of girls he recognized from his school walked by taking a shortcut through the park. The school was built right on the edge of the end of the park. He perked up hearing one of girls giggle over some magazine with Justin Beiber on the cover. He rolled his eyes at that one. "I have no idea why they swoon over him. The guy doesn't even have balls!" he growled. As soon as they passed and were out of earshot he leapt out of the bush and ran towards the hill.

(Riku's POV)

I'm risking a lot. Xemnas is sure to have the baseball bat on me this time! The last time I made a "C" in math he locked me in my room for three days after he beat me with a whip. I'm pretty sure sneaking out on a Saturday calls for something worse. Walking over to the bench I sat down crossing my arms over my chest looked over to the woods expectantly. "I wish I could have parents who actually love me." he sighed closing his eyes.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke to something poking my chest. Groggily I opened my eyes to be met with that startling blue. Again. My breath hitched. He was **very** close. So close I could feel his breath mingling with mine. It kind of reminded me of being close to a wild animal. Something that is dangerous but something that your so curious and unused to that you want to touch it. That's exactly what he wanted but he couldn't call the boy "it" all the time.

I gathered up enough courage to open my mouth. But no sound came out. I closed my mouth forming it into a thin line. "Come on Riku! Your way more confident than this! Just say it!" I said to myself. In my head of course. "So what's your name kid?" I said with a winning smirk. I still had a few girls at school who swooned over me. Instead of that Justin boober? Beaner? Eh who cares. Anyways the boy in front of me cocked his head to the side much like a puppy would and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

It was quiet cute I have to say. He stood up straight and looked like he was deep in thought. Then quietly and if you didn't listen carefully enough you might miss it he stuttered "I- it's Sora." His voice alone was surprising. It was stronger than you might think if you just glanced at the boy. He looked childish maybe 13 but his voice defied him of hiding his true age.

"How old are you _Sora_?" I said with mischief dancing in my eyes. At that he went silent.

AN: I'm sorry guys but I have to use Microsoft Works so chapters have to be this long!

Any who! Congratulations to my first reveiwer!

**I-Am-Justice:** thnx 4 the review! And yes I tried my best this chapter! So I hope u like and I wuld luv new reveiwers! Anyways I hope I can do better in the next few years! On to the next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

Never Too Young to Die Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't own Kingdom Hearts..

"How old are you _Sora_?" I said with mischief dancing in my eyes. At that he went silent.

After about five minutes I finally said "It's okay you can tell me. I promise I won't be mad if you are scared to tell a stranger I understand completely!" I looked at him hopefully, all mischievous and perverted thoughts disappearing.

I have no idea why but all I want is this boy's trust. It was the one and only goal I have really only strived so hard for in my pathetic life.

"How old are _you_ um..." he looked at me a little lost.

"Oh! I'm sorry my name is Riku and I'm 15."

He gave a small smile and said "Me too I'm 15 as well."

If I weren't already sitting down I more than likely would have gone weak in the knees and topple to the ground when he smiled. "_Oh god I'm helplessly falling head over heels for some gorgeous boy I have only just met!" _Riku thought dreadfully.

That's all he needed. There was no way he could have a boyfriend or girlfriend (Riku's bi) when his father Xemnas more than likely would beat him and leave evidence all over his body. Too many questions would arise and result in suspicion and possibly Riku's death by his own father's hand.

"Um Riku?" I heard a timid voice ask. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "Hm?" I asked still a little bothered by my own thoughts. "You zone out a lot." Sora pointed out.

Riku just sat there dumbly blinking. "Wha? Oh yea sorry!" he said blushing and lowering his head so his bangs were in his face in embarrassment.

Sora giggled at Riku's blush. "Your cute Riku when your embarrassed." he said not knowing the exact meaning of his words causing Riku to blush harder. "_Jeez Riku get a hold of yourself! Your acting like a freaking pansey! Quit acting like you just saw a woman's breast for the first time and look at the damn boy!"_ Finally looking back up into the smiling boys face after somewhat controlling his blush Riku decided he had, had enough of the small talk. He wanted to know details.

"So Sora I've never seen you around here before. Do you live close? Did you just move here?" I bluntly asked. Sora looked as if he were debating on what to tell Riku.

"Well yes and no. I live close to this park but I've lived here all my life. I've been home schooled. And I don't really come here that often." he said finishing it with his famous small easy-going smile of his that Riku had already come to love.

"Oh well that's nice. Hey we should hang out some time! It's about time for me to go home. But we can meet here tommorrow! I always sit on this bench so you'll know where to find me!" he said checking his watch. If he didn't get home soon Xemnas would be waiting for him when he got back.

And it would'nt be a "Hey son! Have fun on your day off from school?" Oh no it would surley be a beating of some sort.

He looked back up to see Sora frowning. Even the boy's spikes sorta drooped. Riku hated to see the boy like this but he really had to go for his own physical health.

"I'm sorry Sora I'll be back tommorow." Riku said getting up and hurrying towards the gate of the park.

He turned to give a small wave good-bye to Sora but the boy was already gone. Riku frowned and started running when he heard the ancient clock tower in town chime 6:00. p.m.

AN: **Oh dear god did I just write that? Holy crap! I'm done! I have'nt updated in FOREVER!**

**But Ta Da! Here it is to my fan(s). I tried so fucking hard on this I swear my brain hurt! Lol anyways I would love reviews and also UPDATE: I'm writing a VERY late Halloween fic. It's gonna be akuroku this time so watch out for it! Cuz next thing you know it'll slap you in the face! **

**Lol I'm thinking about adding some Leon/Cloud and maybe some Sora/Riku also! So to conclude this long ass AN: I shall say THANK YOU TO MY AWSOME REVIEWER(S) AND HAPPY (LATE) HALLOWEEN TO EVERYBODY! cookies for everybody who reads or has read a story(s) of mine!**


End file.
